The present invention relates to a device for treating and/or handling objects, in particular of molds for the production of chocolate articles, by means of a gripper which is arranged on at least three arms which can each be moved along at least one rail on two outer carriages and one inner carriage, with an outer arm on the outer carriage crossing an inner arm on the inner carriage.
Devices of the abovementioned type are known and are commercially available in many forms and embodiments. In general, they are referred to as robots and are used to move objects of any type from one point to another desired point during automated operation. Just by way of example, reference is made to DE 299 20 995 U1, which discloses a device for manipulation of printed circuit boards. In this case, a handling device with suction elements on a plate is located in a base housing, with the handling device taking printed circuit boards out of a cassette with an inclined positioning wall, or unstacking them in a corresponding cassette. The handling device has a hydraulic cylinder from which a piston rod can be extended, on which the plate with the suction elements is arranged. This cylinder rotates about an axis, and the picking up and insertion activity is achieved by extension of the piston rod.
In a similar manner, DE 296 22 288 U1 also discloses where printed circuit boards and adhesive layers (prepregs) are joined together in a device. This is done by appropriate suction plates on carriages which are guided on rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,235 B1 describes a linear robot which is used for treatment or handling tasks. The device comprises a machine frame, a mobile platform and two linear guides. A mobile platform is connected via the connecting elements to the linear guides, with two connecting elements being connected to the platform by means of the same joint. Grippers or tools can be attached to the mobile platform.
Furthermore, WO 99/08832 A1 discloses a device for movement and positioning of an object on a plane. In one exemplary embodiment, the object is connected to a respective carriage via three arms. In this case, the arms of two adjacent carriages form a common joint, or each in its own right forms an adjacent joint, on the object. In a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, an inner arm then crosses an outer arm, with the two outer arms forming a common joint on the tool.
WO 99/32256 A1 discloses a similar subject matter as well, although in this case an outer arm crosses the inner arm.
The present invention relates in particular to the movement of objects in the foodstuffs field, and in this case in the production of confectionery articles, such as chocolates or the like. These confectionery articles are normally produced in a multiple mold, which is then moved to a further treatment station for hardening. Until now, this has been done by means of commercially available robots which operate using hydraulics or pneumatics. In particular, these are subject to hygienic reservations. Furthermore, the speed of such hydraulic robots leaves much to be desired, and the accuracy with which, for example, multiple molds have to be associated with the corresponding output nozzles can be achieved only with difficulty by means of hydraulic or pneumatic robots.
The object of the present invention is to develop a low-cost device of the abovementioned type which can be produced easily and operates extremely precisely.